This invention relates to dual element time delay fuses, and particularly to such fuses having a spring loaded circuit-completing element which is released for circuit opening movement upon conducting an overcurrent. Prior art time delay fuses of this type employ a fusing alloy to hold the circuit completing fuse element in position. Upon conducting an overcurrent, heat is generated internally in the device whereupon the temperature of the fusing alloy is raised in a predetermined fashion to its melting temperature so as to release the spring loaded circuit-completing member. In prior art fuses, an accumulation of fusing alloy was often found to bridge the circuit-opening air gap created during the initial operation of the fuse upon overcurrent. This bridging of the circuit-opening air gap prevents a predetermined consistent operation of the fuse.